A little mischief never hurt anybody
by Crows Terror
Summary: Harry had won the war but at a terrible price, he is now the only person left in existence, with his friends and family all gone he takes his own life to join them and finally be at peace, however death has other plans for his master.
1. Prologue: The master of death

A little mischief never hurt anybody

Disclaimer: I own neither the avengers nor Harry Potter

Summary: Harry had won the war but at a terrible price, he is now the only person left in existence, with his friends and family all gone he takes his own life to join them and finally be at peace, however death has other plans for his master.

Prologue: The Master of Death

_People's thoughts_

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it… all that fighting, for nothing… everyone, and he meant everyone was dead, there was nobody left. Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, even the death eaters, all gone, there weren't even any muggles left.

_What the hell happened, surely Dumbledore saw this coming… _

Harry looked over the cliff tops, sadly looking down at the rocky ground below; there was nothing left here, not anymore.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, harry walked forward, till he was falling.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he could see nothing but white, he groaning he stood up and looked around, it was the train station where he met Dumbledore before, maybe he was here now, or maybe even his family, he looked around with a small smile, seeing if he could spot them.

After spinning in a circle twice, he gave up, smile fading,_ maybe I have to keep walking forwards to get… well, to get to where ever I'm supposed to go._

He only had to walk a few steps forward before he felt coldness settle into his bones, he looked around, trying to mentally calm himself from having a panic attack.

He watched as something began materialising in front of him, he stared dumbfounded as, what looked like a dementor, began gliding towards him, stopping just a foot away.

Upon closer inspection harry realised that it wasn't a dementor, for this person, as it was obvious to see now, what with the legs an all, that they was not decomposed like a dementor nor did they suck away all the happiness, they just made you feel cold, cold like…

"Death?"

He watched as a pale hand reached up and pulled the hood off, revealing a rather handsome young man, who was smirking at him.

"hello master."

* * *

A/N: Well I made a Batman and Harry Potter crossover, now it's time for an Avenger crossover, hope you like it please R&R :)


	2. Chapter one: There must be a price

**A little mischief never hurt anybody**

**Disclaimer**: I own neither the avengers nor

Harry Potter

**Summary:** Harry had won the war but at a terrible price, he is now the only person left in existence, with his friends and family all gone he takes his own life to join them and finally be at peace, however death has other plans for his master.

**Chapter one: There must be a price**

**A/N:** Sorry, I would have had this out earlier, however I've been to nervous, you see I got my GCSE results today, and I have been panicking about them, mainly for science as I thought I would fail and wouldn't be able to do psychology… and I was right… dumb physics ruining everything… its all good though (I'm taking ICT instead), me and a friend spent an hour laughing about it, and then me and another friend decided we are gonna write a book and get it published sometime next year, haha wish us luck XD

Oh and I apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes, chapters will start getting longer after the fifth chapter… promise!

_People's thoughts_

_**Past moments**_

* * *

"_**Death?"**_

_**He watched as a pale hand reached up and pulled the hood off, revealing a rather handsome young man, who was smirking at him.**_

"_**Hello master."**_

* * *

Harry could only stare in shock,the man before him couldn't be… well death. Though when Harry truly looked, he supposed no one else was more suited to be death that this man before him, the man must have been 6 ft 2' and had hair dark as night, and skin so pale that it looked like Harry had a tan, his eyes were completely black giving the impression of him having no soul, this coupled with the black robe that covered him, making him seen even more pale. Harry wondered idly on weather or not death even had a soul, but right now he was more curious with what death wanted. _Maybe he's here to lead me on or something._ Though as he thought it Harry doubted this was the case. _Wait… did he call me master?_

"What do you mean 'master'?"

Death grinned, however it looked more like a shark smiling at its prey.

"What I say I mean, master."

"Wait… you mean I'm the master of death?"

"Of course, you have all three hallows… although… you have always been a special case."

Death had a far away expression on his face by the time he finished speaking. Clearing his throat to get deaths attention back to him, Harry began explaining about the hallows.

"I _did_ have all three hallows, however not at the same time, the only one I still- well I did still have was the invisibility cloak, I lost the stone somewhere in the forbidden forest, and I had snapped to wand. Besides all that doesn't matter-"

Deaths head snapped up, from where he was picking at nothing from his cloak, to stare intently at the young man before him.

"Doesn't matter… Of course it matters Harry… how could it possibly not."

Harry shifted uncomfortably under deaths intense gaze, he wished he would just say what he meant. All Harry wanted to do was move on to the other side and see his friends and family again.

"But I don't have the hallows anymore, besides I'm dead now… and I think its time I move on."

Death stared at him for a few seconds longer, his eyes still intense, Harry thought he was going to be yelled at or something… well that was until death doubled over laughing. Harry's eyes widened at the sight before narrowing, what did he find so funny, was his wish to move on and be with the people he loved just some joke to man before him?

"Yo-you really, hehe, really think your moving, hahaha, on. What part of 'Master of death' do you not understand? Sorry but you ain't 'moving on' as you said."

Harry could only stare. How was that funny? It seemed like fate and whatever else out there wanted him to suffer. What had he ever done to deserve this? Maybe he had a past life and did something bad. He watched as death continued laughing, showing of amazing white teeth and… a black tongue?

Harry felt his anger rise and bubble out and snapped at death.

"What the bloody hell do you find so funny about this? You think it hilarious that I can't move on and see my friends and family… well!?"

Death had stopped laughing at his 'masters' out burst and thought over the question quietly.

"I suppose… there is nothing _quite_ funny about it; however I just find your naivety rather amusing."

Harry's expression turned from one of anger to confusion.

"My 'naivety'… what do you mean?"

Death eyed him, wondering if he should explain what he meant or just change the subject, he had a feeling that Harry wouldn't be able to handle the whole truth just yet.

"You assume they _all_ moved on to a better place…"

"Haven't they?"

Harry's tone matched his expression, one full of worry, however death decided to turn his back on Harry and changed the subject. As he began walking away he said,

"I think what you should be asking your self is 'what happens to me now?'"

"What _does _happen to me now?"

Death turned back around grinning widely, making his check bones more pronounced and showing off sharp white teeth, Harry felt as though he had somehow made a deal with the devil, without actually making the deal.

"Well master you know have unlimited power so you can do what ev_er_ you want, to your little hearts content," death emphasised on the word 'ever', leering at him as he drew the word out.

"But your home world… well lets just say no humans will be inhabiting it for… a while, however I know just the place for you." Deaths expression was filled with joy and so was his words, Harry only just noticed how when Death speaks, his voice had a *melodious tint to it.

Cautiously, Harry asked.

"And where exactly is that then?"

Still grinning, Death replied, to the cautious man in a happy-go-lucky voice

"Earth."

Harry stared at him as though he was a bit slow and possibly insane.

"… I was just there… remember? You even said I couldn't go back there."

Death poked his tongue out at him in a playful manner.

"I meant an alternative earth silly."

"Your really… random… do you know that?"

Death just continued to grin before turning around and waving his hand, at first nothing happened…

Harry was just about to say something when he noticed the air where Death waved his hand begin to ripple, then light began shinning through, Harry couldn't tell weather it was just a bright white light or a mixture of colours, it seemed to be going backwards and forwards between both.

"There you go master just step through, your gateway to another reality, and you can have all the fun you want, and this time don't worry about the consequences, there are billions of earths out there… or maybe none, who's to say what is and what isn't, besides you're the master of death screw the rules."

Harry had begun cautiously walking over during Deaths speech, he wasn't to sure on what he was saying but he had a feeling it all meant 'nothing matters, so who cares what you do, go have fun for once', and Harry couldn't help but like that idea.

All his life he had been following the rules and living up to people's expectations, but now… now was his chance to live the way he wanted to live, do whatever he wanted and whatever he pleased, there was a little voice in the back of his head that was screaming 'and what's the price to have such freedom' however he was trying his best to ignore it, surely he had paid enough already?

He stopped walking when he was standing next to death, he couldn't help but ask the question, even if he didn't really want to.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just. Have… FUN!"

Death yelled and then pushed Harry into the light of colors, and once again, Harry felt himself falling.

* * *

*His voice had a musical ring to it.

* * *

**Answers to some reviews:**

**SpazzyLassy105****: Yeah, I noticed that, they either make death female or non gender, so I decided to have a male death **

**Sweetmouse: Sorry it doesn't mention everyone else's death in this chapter, however there deaths will be coming up in a few chapters, so just keep on reading and wait and see**

****** .Barton: **Sorry I didn't update then ** I just had to much on my mind, plus I have a job as well so you know how it is, I promise I will try to keep regular updates however I always update randomly.**

**And thank you to everyone else who Favorited, followed and reviewed this story, you have no idea how shocked I was about how many of you liked it, and thanks to those of you who after reading this checked out my other Harry Potter cross over A Sirius Joke****, I have a feeling that they will be my most popular stories. Thank you everyone for your support it means the world to me**

**What would you, my fellow readers, like Death too be to Harry?**

**What will happen in this new world?**

**And what side will Harry be on this time?**

**Keep on reading to find out**

**Please R&R ;) **


End file.
